Bittersweet Goodbye
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: The title speaks for itself... Hermione has to say good bye to Harry... HHr please read and review


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or 'Bittersweet Goodbye' by Kylie Minogue

**A/N: Ok, for those of you who may be slightly confuzzled, they are in Hermione's bed, ok? You'll understand later… :P**

* * *

**Bittersweet Goodbye**

When Hermione was young she always dreamt of growing up and finding her Prince Charming and they'd live happily ever after. She wanted the white wedding in a church, standing next to her beau, looking deep in his eyes as she listened to him speak his love for her to the whole congregation.

And she still wanted that to happen.

But she doubted it would. For she had fallen in love with the infamous Harry Potter.

Now, Hermione was a smart girl. She'd told Harry as soon as she worked out why she kept on thinking about him. And to her surprise (and delight) he told her he felt the same.

So, the two had been going out for the past two years. And being with Harry was wonderful. He would listen to her talk and only try to copy homework from her occasionally. She would hold him tight after he'd had a particularly frightening nightmare and tell him everything would be alright.

As young as they were, they were in love. And they fought together to keep that love and not let anyone, even Voldemort come between that.

But Hermione always knew that he eventually would. The Dark Lord would eventually take her Harry away from her, and even if Harry did defeat Voldemort, he would come back a hollow man.

And that time where Harry would have to leave to fight Voldemort was so, so close. Hermione felt a deep, sinking feeling as she thought about it. She didn't want her dear Harry to go off and die for the world. She wanted him to be selfish and not do it. She wanted him to pick her up and take her far away from the world. Off to a place where Voldemort never existed and the only thing she had to worry about would be if there was enough milk in the fridge or if Harry was eating properly.

"Hermione?"

"Huh?" Hermione murmured, looking up at Harry, who was looking slightly worried.

"What's wrong sweetheart? You haven't spoken for five minutes and you look slightly teary," he said, tightening the hold he had around her stomach and pulling her up on his chest slightly.

Hermione sighed and leant her head back on his shoulder and turned her head to look up at him. "I was just thinking about what might happen."

Harry nodded and kissed her temple, rubbing her stomach sympathetically. "It'll be ok."

"But you have to leave tomorrow," Hermione said, her voice wavering slightly and the tears escaping her eyes to slide down her cheeks.

"I am coming back," he whispered to her, leaning down and kissing her again.

"What if you don't?" Hermione asked, sniffing and turning her body so she could hug him tightly to her. "What if you never come back to me?"

Harry tilted her chin up with his finger and kissed her lips softly. "I love you far too much to leave you."

"But…"

Harry cut her off by kissing her again. Hermione whimpered against his lips and held him to her tightly, never wanting to let him go. He felt his body respond again to her naked skin against his and rolled over on top of her.

"We make the most of our time together then," he whispered.

She nodded and kissed him as they began to make love in the moonlight.

* * *

Some time later Hermione looked down at him sleeping peacefully. She sighed and slid out of the bed and drew a bathrobe over her shoulders and fastened it at her waist. She walked to the window and leant on the ledge to look out at the grounds. 

Life seemed so much simpler when you were just looking out at the beautiful things. It seemed impossible that there was even some beauty left in the world. It seemed impossible that somewhere, a child would be giggling happily as his father tickled him, or a mother was holding her newborn child and crying tears of happiness.

Hermione heard Harry moving in the bed and turned around to see him sitting up and watching her.

He stood up, completely naked, and walked to her and kissed her hard on the mouth.

_Here we are  
In the dead of night  
Will you keep me warm?  
And hold me tight?_

Hermione allowed him to untie the knot at her waist and push the bathrobe from her shoulders.

_All we have  
is until the morn  
let the night be long  
and ease the dawn_

He picked her up like a baby and carried her to the bed, sucking softly on her ear lobe. She giggled slightly as he dropped her down onto the bed.

_I love you more  
than you'll ever know  
it hurts to see you go_

He descended down onto her and the frenzy of hands and lips flying everywhere began. It seemed as though Harry had ten hands, roaming around her body, making her sigh with pleasure and murmur his name.

_So darling sing  
me a lullaby  
Bittersweet Goodbye_

He entered her and kept up a steady movement of his hips and attacked her neck with his lips. She groaned and moaned, one hand cupping his left buttock, urging him on and the other entangled in his hair, rubbing her fingers into his scalp.

_Don't think about the future now  
these few hours_

After what felt like an eternity Hermione came, and Harry soon followed her. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, still linked together by his flesh.

_Let the night time  
fall apart  
take the sun down  
Bewitching spell_

_Bewitching spell_

Harry leant down to kiss her one last time before rolling off her and lying down to sleep. He hugged her body to him and buried his face into her mop of messy brown hair.

_Here we are  
In the dead of night  
won't see you past  
the morning light_

That was the last time Hermione ever saw her Harry. The last time they'd ever made love. She was right. The next morning Harry left to fight and defeat the Dark Lord, which he did.

But no one heard from Harry ever again.

Not even Dumbledore knew what had happened to him.

Hermione had sworn never to cheat or stop loving her Harry. Which she did. She lived her life out alone, with only Ron, the Weasleys and her parents to love her. She did nothing spectacular with her life. She was just Hermione, waiting for her Harry to come back to her.

_So darling sing  
me a lullaby_

But he never did.

_Bittersweet Goodbye_

* * *

**A/N: Ah dear, the depressingness. I don't know what made me write this… 'shrugs' oh well. Uh I hope you like… and I hope I haven't made anyone depressed lol. Please review guys! (Listen to that song! It's so beautiful!) Oh and it's not beta-ed so I'm sorry for any mistakes... :-) luv ya!**

**Alex**


End file.
